complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Phevetalit
|image = |caption = Created by FPF |Pronunciation = /fiviː'talɪt/ fee-vee-ta-lit |Family = Hephoeron |Class = Abevi |Status = Alive |Sapience = Proto-Full Sapience |List Number = 6C.15.1 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = Pre-Powerution: Lahevit |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = Abevi hephoeron prophoeus |Instinct: Reincarnation: Whenever Phevetalit is knocked out, it will regenerate 3/4ths of its health next turn. Every other time it is knocked out, it will only regenerate 3/4ths of the last regeneration. |Rarity = Rare}} Phevetalit is the Firebird Complien, based on phoenixes. Appearance Phevetalit take the form of a slender bird figure, constantly brimming with fire and heat. Lahevit's head and chestpieces have turned into tufts of burning feathers. It's feet, wings and tail feathers have gained sharper angles, and the latter two expand into a nondescript mash of flames from time to time. Phevetalits can make their body extremely blurry, making it hard to capture an image of one. When they feel like it, they can sharpen their features to make them clearer to their viewer. In the case of the image provided in the infobox, this is what the Phevetalit in the picture is doing. Info Phevetalits are extremely rare, and it takes pure determination in a Lahevit, which is uncommon for one, or a significant event to evolve into one. When they do, though, the Lahevit suddenly bursts into a beautiful flame, burning the Lahevit's features away, leaving behind the lively colours of a Phevetalit. Unlike their pre-evolution, Phevetalits have wanderlust and like to explore the world, soaring at great speeds and finding interest in visiting various places. When they are not going around the world, they can be seen at a Lahevit territory, resting or providing a soothing atmosphere to calm the local Lahevits down. This can effect any other nearby creatures, which can lead to a scene with a Phevetalit surrounded by a harmony of different creatures, from Compliens to even Mogurians and Humanoids, if the effect is strong enough. Corrupted Compliens and other malicious creatures are not affected, however. Phevetalits have also proved to be great singers, which can also draw in more creatures to add to what is commonly described as a ceremony. It is also believed that seeing a Phevetalit soar through the sky above you is a sign of good luck, which is why dedicated people try to have Lahevits burgeon, both directly and indirectly, despite the chances of a Lahevit burgeoning are very slim and are a very rare sight. Burgeon Spells WIP Origin Some insights into Phevetalit's origin. Name Phevetalit is a combination of the words Phoenix, Vital and Lit. Design Phevetalit, design and all, was clearly inspired by phoenixes and firebirds. Trivia *This is FPF's first Complien to have three element. *This is also FPF's first Burgeon, and his first Complien to have an original Instinct. *Unlike Phevetalit's previous form, the creator had no problem with drawing the wings. Category:Bird Compliens Category:Compliens Category:Compliens made by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Category:Red Compliens Category:Orange Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Created in 2016 Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Burgeon Compliens Category:Compliens in a Burgeon Category:Air Element Category:Fire Element Category:Life Element